Managing a telecommunication network is a challenging task. A telecommunication network comprises a large plurality of connection media and hardware. Managing the routing, load, utilization, and performance of a large plurality of connections and hardware of varying types can greatly strain the resources of a telecommunication service provider. One particular area of telecommunication network management that present a challenge is the management of trunk groups. As used herein, a trunk is a circuit based connection used to connect a telephony call between switching stations when the endpoints of a call are located in different local exchanges, and a trunk group may comprise connection media and the associated hardware over which multiple trunks are established. Managing the routing, loads, and performance of trunk groups in a telecommunication network requires the processing, analysis, and manipulation of large volumes of data. The present invention provides a system and method for managing such trunk groups.